Snogger
by Codith
Summary: Malfoy wants to snog Harry, will Harry comply or turn away from the offer? (A very short and rather stupid thing that I wrote in like 5 minutes...yeah)
1. Snogger Part I

**Disclaimer:** I only own these characters in my dreams. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wouldn't mind buying them from her, but alas, I don't have millions to do that...so, please, don't sue me, you won't get much if you do...   
  
**Note:** I don't really know where this came from (or why in the world I'm publishing this!!). I know it's not good or anything at all really. This is as long as it's going to get 'cause I haven't a knack for writing. Maybe one day I'll get another plot bunny to expand this sad excuse for writing. Maaybe...I so am not promising anything.   
I just wrote this one day when the idea came to me. My friend Chloe told me she thought she had read this in a fic somewhere...hah...that made me laugh, but yeah, if this sounds familiar to anything, I'm sorry, I'm not very good with original ideas...yeah. I need to work on it, but I'm lazy. Enjoy it or don't.   
  
This isn't exactly slash, but I guess you could say that it's implied (H/D). Maybe, judge for yourself...*shrugs*   
  
Stuff in _italics_ are the person's thoughts.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy wants to snog me?!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, utterly confused and staring wildly at his best friend.   
  
"He...wants...to...SNOG YOU! What's so hard to understand about that, honestly?" Hermione just looked at Harry with a look of concern. _Can the boy really be that dense?_   
  
Harry just stood there, mouth gaped open, unable to speak. He finally dropped into the armchair he jumped out of at first hearing this startling revelation.   
  
Finally coming back to his senses, Harry started, "How can he? We HATE each other, I hate him, and he hates me! Why...but..." _Seriously though_, he thought to himself, _would it really be that bad? I mean, it IS Malfoy, but he is devilishly handsome. Sure, he can be a git at times but he IS completely snoggable. HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT!? . . . But it is true, isn't it? That blonde hair, those stormy gray eyes, those soft, pink, kissable lips...GOD! How could I have not noticed that before?!_   
  
Jumping out of the armchair again, Harry finally decided, "I'll do it!"   
  
"What? You mean you're actually going to SNOG Malfoy?"   
  
"Yep..." And with that Harry headed out of the portrait hole in search for the blonde Slytherin Sex God, leaving behind a somewhat disturbed Hermione.   
  
"I'll never understand that boy..."   
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Hah! I told you this sucked, I don't even know why you bothered reading it or even why I published it, but yeah, if you did like it, review for me. It'll make me happy. ^_^   



	2. Snogger Part II

**Disclaimer:** You must all bow down to my mighty-ness. I am the great J.K. Rowling. / sarcasm   
  
Yeah right, if that was the case, I wouldn't be writing such crappy stories; I'd be a billionaire living in a huge mansion in Ireland with two hot boys that look exactly like Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy tied up in a bedroom somewhere. But alas, my child, that is not the case...unfortunately.   
  
  
  
**Note:** Again, I have no idea why I'm posting it. It's not like it's actually any good. It doesn't flow or anything, but boredom can do many a things to one's mind...yep.   
I started to write this on the bus to school one morning. Eh, you either like it or don't.   
This is more slash-y (**MALE/MALE** snogging) than the first "chapter," I actually think it's more of a drabble or ficlet, but it's still H/D—Harry/Draco for those more dense than others.   
  
  
Stuff in _italics_ are the person's thoughts. It should help some... I am _so_ not making any promises.   
  
**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Bad attempt at writing ahead!**   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
  


**Snogger: Part II**

  
Harry Potter set off scouring the interior of Hogwarts for one blonde Slytherin. The note sent to Harry earlier in the day didn't give him a time or place to even meet the blonde, only for a 'yes' or 'no' answer. Harry took matters into his own hands this time, not caring what the other boy would think, just wanting, no, _needing_ to seek him out and taste the forbidden lips that have always allured him with their scathing remarks, as weird as it may sound. As Harry rounded a corner, mind elsewhere in his thoughts, he ran straight into said Slytherin without even knowing it.   
  
"Watch where you're going you stupid git!" Draco said, slowly standing and dusting off his robes.   
  
Adjusting his glasses, Harry started, "Oh...um, sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going."   
  
"Well that much was obvious," spat Draco, "next time wat—," he cut off when finally looking up, familiar smirk in place, seeing for the first time who it was that had run into him.   
  
All was still.   
  
Emerald gaze never wavering from steely silver.   
  
  
Suddenly realizing that this is who he's been trying to get for days. Subtle gestures of non-animosity heated conversation along with the sharp, harsh remarks coming to an abrubt halt. Draco had finally realized he didn't 'hate' Potter, no Harry, anymore, that all this time it was an attraction covered by years of rejection and failure. His own insecurities masked by an outter hate. The facade he had built was tumbling down and all because he wanted something he couldn't have. This Golden Boy would be his for the taking. Thus why he decided to stop the subtle hints the Golden Boy obviously missed and get straight to the point by sending Harry a note. Simply to ask if he would or would not want to engage in some "extracurricular" activities with him. Draco smiled to himself at the thought of that.   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at the smile playing Malfoy's lips. Not sure what was going through the blonde's head, Harry spoke up.   
  
"Malfoy, I got your note."   
  
"Oh, did you?" was the saracastic reply.   
  
"Yes, and I wanted to tell yo—"   
  
Whatever Harry was planning on saying was abrubtly cut off when soft lips covered his own.   
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~   
(A few minutes before.)  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
_What is he doing? I don't like that look on his face. There's no telling what's going through his mind. Whatever it is, it can't be good._   
  
Harry frantically thought of something to say but he finally just ended with...   
  
"Malfoy, I got your note." _That was_ so_ lame._   
  
"Oh, did you?"   
  
_Sarcasm. One of his many_ great_ features, but was there a hint of something else there as well?_ Harry shrugged inwardly. _May as well continue this little chat._   
  
"Yes, and I wanted to tell yo—"   
All thoughts were cut off as Draco firmly planted his lips on top of Harry's.   
All Harry would do was kiss back. It's what he wanted wasn't it? A good snog with Malfoy in the hall? Sure it was.   
And this is how they were found later on by a disgruntled Ron and a I-Told-You-So, yet slightly abashed, Hermione.   
**The End!**   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
**Author's Note**: Yeah, sorry to do that to you guys, this just wasn't working out. Just imagine a really heated, sloppy kiss that involves these two really hot boys. Ah, I hope you don't hate me too much, but I don't see why as this was a horrible attempt at writing anyway.   
  
**Author's Note 2**: LOL! I really have nothing to say. I had the idea and I wrote it. It actually looks a lot longer on paper than when all typed up...hmmm... Not good in the slightest, but if you _**did**_ like it, review for me. It makes me happy. ^_^   
  
**P.S.** I actually think my notes and stuff are longer than the actual story...O_o.   



End file.
